Le journal de Shikamaru
by xechada
Summary: Shikamaru a déménagé de chez ses parents et est maintenant en appartement avec Kiba. Il a décidé du même coup de commencer un journal intime pour parler de sa nouvelle vie. Venez lire ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre fainéant préféré.
1. 27 novembre

Auteure: Xechada

Genre : Humour, romance, journal intime (oui, oui, c'est un genre)

Couple : ShikaTema, KibaShika, pas sûr pour le moment.

Rating : K+, pas tout à fait sûr.

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Peut-être que je vais les recevoir pour Noël. (C'est beau rêver)

Note : Il s'agit du journal intime de Shikamaru. Lorsque j'écrirai j'utiliserai la date réelle pour éviter de me mélanger. J'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, pas à tout les jours, mais presque. Par contre, même si j'ai quelques idées de la façon dont je vais orienter l'histoire, je m'excuse d'avance pour les jours ou le contenu sera moins intéressant. Il ne peut pas lui arriver des choses géniales à tous les jours.

**Le journal de Shikamaru**

Vendredi 27 novembre

Ça y est, on a enfin fini de s'installer. Galère! Je croyais ne jamais venir à bout de tous ces cartons. Heureusement que la vieille(1) nous a donné congé jusqu'à lundi. On a donc encore tout le weekend pour se reposer. Enfin, si le surexcité qui me sert de coloc me fiche la paix. Galère!

Ça me fait bizarre d'écrire un journal intime. Moi, le ninja le plus fainéant qui soit, prendre du temps pour raconter ma vie. Galère! Je dois vraiment avoir un sérieux problème. Bon, les faits sont là, Ino a décidé de m'en donner un pour me féliciter du déménagement et moi, allez savoir pourquoi, j'écris présentement dedans. Galère!

Autant raconter pourquoi je me retrouve à habiter avec Kiba. Depuis quelques semaines, il y a ma mère qui est encore plus hystérique que d'habitude. Je suis habitué à ce qu'elle crie et s'emporte pour un rien, mais ça c'est sérieusement empiré. En plus, parfois lorsqu'on ne réagit pas assez vite à son goût, il lui arrive de s'effondrer en larme. Mon père a bien tenté de la raisonner et de l'amener à l'hôpital, mais elle n'a pas voulu et mon père est incapable de lui tenir tête. Galère! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une famille comme ça?

Enfin, il y a à peu près trois semaines, Kiba c'est plaint que sa mère voulait qu'il déménage (à croire que nos mères se sont donnée le mot pour nous faire chier). Comme il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'installer avec lui. Vu l'ambiance à la maison, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Mon père m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée et ma mère c'est effondré en larme. Galère!

On a eu de la chance de trouver rapidement un appartement pas trop cher. On a donc pu déménager cette semaine. Tout ça m'inquiète un peu. Kiba est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais j'ignore comment ça va se passer d'habiter avec lui. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop galère comme coloc.

Bon, il se fait tard et j'ai sommeil. Je vais me coucher. J'espère bien ne pas m'être embarqué dans une histoire trop galère.

**À suivre**

C'est un journal intime, il peut se permettre de traiter l'Hokage ainsi.

**Après de nombreux mois d'absence, je poste deux chapitres la même journée. Hourra! Dite moi ce que vous en penser. J'espère juste ne pas avoir fait trop de faute.**

Moi : Je suis en forme ce soir!

Kiba : …

Shika : …

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore?

Kiba : Pourquoi tu me traites de surexcité?

Moi : C'est pas moi! C'est le journal de Shikamaru, c'est lui qui a écrit ça!

Kiba : Shika? Pourquoi t'as écrit ça? Je croyais que tu m'aimais.*s'effondre en larme*

Shika : J'ai juste écrit ce qu'elle m'a dit écrire. Et arrête de faire ces yeux larmoyant, on dirait une fille.

Kiba : D'accord. *s'essuie les yeux et fait un sourire de pervers* T'as pas démentie le fait que tu m'aimes.

Shika : *s'éloigne en reculant* N'y pense même pas.

Kiba : *se met à courir après Shika*

Moi : Review?


	2. 28 novembre

Auteure: Xechada

Genre : Humour, romance, journal intime (oui, oui, c'est un genre)

Couple : ShikaTema, KibaShika, pas sûr pour le moment.

Rating : K+, pas tout à fait sûr.

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Peut-être que je vais les recevoir pour Noël. (C'est beau rêver)

Note : Il s'agit du journal intime de Shikamaru. Lorsque j'écrirai j'utiliserai la date réelle pour éviter de me mélanger. J'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, pas à tout les jours, mais presque. Par contre, même si j'ai quelques idées de la façon dont je vais orienter l'histoire, je m'excuse d'avance pour les jours ou le contenu sera moins intéressant. Il ne peut pas lui arriver des choses géniales à tous les jours.

**Le journal de Shikamaru**

Samedi 28 novembre

Lorsque je disais que j'espérais ne pas m'être embarqué dans une histoire trop galère, j'étais loin du compte. Je sens que vivre avec Kiba va être très éprouvant. Galère!

Premièrement, moi qui espérais avoir une journée tranquille, je me suis fait réveiller par Kiba ce matin. Il aurait pu penser un peu à moi avant de mettre sa musique aussi forte. Bon d'accord, aucun voisin ne s'est plaint et il était déjà 10h, mais je dormais encore moi. Galère! Il aurait au moins pu vérifier avant, plutôt de se contenter de faire des yeux de chien battu après.

Si ça n'avait été que de ça, ça aurait pu passer. Le problème, c'est qu'il a décidé d'inviter plusieurs de nos amis pour fêter le déménagement. Quelle galère. Par plusieurs je veux dire qu'ils étaient tous là. Comme se sont aussi mes amis je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre. Par contre, est-ce que c'était nécessaire qu'ils restent aussi longtemps.

En plus il y a Temari qui n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des remarques sarcastiques durant toute la soirée. Bien que j'aie fait semblant que ça m'irritait, je dois avouer qu'elle me plait assez. Elle n'est pas du genre superficielle comme Ino ou Sakura et en plus elle est qu'en même assez intelligente pour une fille. Par contre, plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à qui que se soit.

Bon, la soirée m'a plutôt épuisé. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Galère, j'espère que Kiba me laissera dormir demain matin.

**À suivre**

**Voilà le second chapitre d'écrit. Je m'excuse que ce soit si court, mais j'imagine mal Shikamaru écrire plusieurs pages par jours. En plus je travail dans moins d'une heure. Laissez-moi vos impressions.**

Moi : Un chapitre en moins d'une heure, pas mal.

Shika : Vu la longueur, tu ne peux pas te vanter beaucoup.

Moi : C'est pas la quantité, mais la qualité qui compte.

Shika : T'appels ça de la qualité?

Moi : Méchant! Où est Kiba au juste?

Shika : Il boude dans son coin à cause du passage sur Temari.

Moi : Quoi? Pourquoi t'es pas entrain de lui remonter le moral?

Shika : Je suis censé avoir un faible pour Temari, je vais pas lui remonter le moral.

Moi : *grand sourire* Je vais aller m'en occuper alors. *Part consoler Kiba*

Shika : Review?


	3. 29 novembre

Auteure: Xechada

Genre : Humour, romance, journal intime (oui, oui, c'est un genre)

Couple : ShikaTema, KibaShika, pas sûr pour le moment.

Rating : K+, pas tout à fait sûr.

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Peut-être que je vais les recevoir pour Noël. (C'est beau rêver)

Note : Il s'agit du journal intime de Shikamaru. Lorsque j'écrirai j'utiliserai la date réelle pour éviter de me mélanger. J'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, pas à tout les jours, mais presque. Par contre, même si j'ai quelques idées de la façon dont je vais orienter l'histoire, je m'excuse d'avance pour les jours ou le contenu sera moins intéressant. Il ne peut pas lui arriver des choses géniales à tous les jours.

**Le journal de Shikamaru**

Dimanche 29 novembre

J'ai peut-être bien jugé Kiba trop vite. S'il venait à apprendre ce que j'ai écrit sur lui je lui devrais sûrement quelques excuses.

Bon d'accord, il m'a de nouveau réveillé ce matin, au moins j'ai eu droit à une demi-heure de plus. Par contre, au lieu de me réveiller au son de la musique, il est venu me porter mon petit déjeuner au lit. À ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu me surprendre plus. Il m'a expliqué que c'était pour ce faire pardonner pour hier. Contrairement à ce à qui je m'attendais, c'était très bon. Il m'a expliqué que comme sa mère et sa sœur ne sont ni une ni l'autre très portée sur la cuisine, il a fallu que lui ci-mette.

Pendant que je mangeais, on a discuté d'hier et on a établi quelques règles. Tant que je ne suis pas levé, il peut mettre sa musique, mais pas très fort. Pour ce qui est des tâches ménagères, il s'occupe de la cuisine et de tout ce qui a trait à son chien(en particulier ramasser les poils). Moi je vais m'occupé du reste du ménage et pour ce qui est de la vaisselle et de la lessive, c'est chacun notre tour.

Je suis plutôt heureux qu'on est réussit à s'entendre la dessus. Les choses ne seront finalement peut-être pas aussi galère que ce que je prévoyais. Au moins, maintenant je sais que s'il y a un problème, je peux aller voir Kiba et en discuter avec lui pour le régler. Parce que c'est sûr qu'il va y en avoir d'autres, nos caractères sont trop différents.

Une autre chose qui me fait plaisir, c'est que j'ai finalement eu trop à une journée tranquille. Après notre discussion, Kiba est parti s'entrainer et il n'est revenu qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il a même réussit à se tenir tranquille toute la soirée.

Bon, il se fait tard. Il est temps que j'aille me coucher.

**À suivre**

**Un autre chapitre d'écrit. J'espère que je vais réussir à tenir le rythme.**

Moi : Kiba! T'as arrêté de bouder?

Kiba : *sort une pancarte* J'ai décidé de faire la grève.

Moi : Sérieusement?

Kiba : Oui!!

Moi : Tant pis pour toi.

Kiba : Hein?

Moi : Si tu fais la grève, je ne peux pas poster ce chapitre, donc tu ne te réconcilies pas avec Shika et on ne se rendra jamais au KibaShika.

Kiba : …

Shika : Oublies ça. Elle ne nous laissera jamais gagner contre elle.

Moi : Review?


	4. 30 novembre

Auteure: Xechada

Genre : Humour, romance, journal intime (oui, oui, c'est un genre)

Couple : ShikaTema, KibaShika, pas sûr pour le moment.

Rating : K+, pas tout à fait sûr.

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Peut-être que je vais les recevoir pour Noël. (C'est beau rêver)

Note : Il s'agit du journal intime de Shikamaru. Lorsque j'écrirai j'utiliserai la date réelle pour éviter de me mélanger. J'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, pas à tout les jours, mais presque. Par contre, même si j'ai quelques idées de la façon dont je vais orienter l'histoire, je m'excuse d'avance pour les jours ou le contenu sera moins intéressant. Il ne peut pas lui arriver des choses géniales à tous les jours.

**Le journal de Shikamaru**

Lundi 30 novembre

Aujourd'hui c'est fini les vacances. Galère! J'aurais bien pris quelques jours de plus.

En plus, il a fallu qu'on se tape une mission extrêmement ennuyeuse. Ino, Choji et moi avons dû accompagner un groupe de marchand jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Rendu là, il a fallu attendre qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils avaient à faire, puis il fallait les ramener à Konoha. Galère!

Si c'était possible de mourir d'ennui, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. À un moment donné, j'ai même espéré qu'on se fasse attaquer. C'est plutôt surprenant venant de moi. C'est quand même pas ma faute si ces foutus marchands n'ont pas arrêtés de parler de leur commerce durant tout le trajet. Une sorte de plante médicinal contre les maux de ventre si j'ai bien comprit. Quelle galère! La vieille n'aurait pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre? Genre une équipe de genins qui ont hâte de faire leur preuve.

Au moins, à l'appartement les choses vont assez bien. C'est sûr que le fait qu'on ne soit pas là ni un ni l'autre a aidé. Par contre, il va vraiment falloir que Kiba surveille son chien, on dirait qu'il fait exprès pour ce coucher là où on est sûr de s'enfarger sur lui. J'en parlerai à Kiba demain, sinon je risque sérieusement de me casser quelque chose ou de jeter son chien dehors.

Bon, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Faut que je me lève tôt demain pour un entrainement avec Choji. Galère.

**À suivre**

**Une autre journée de terminée. Désolé s'il est encore plus court que les autres, j'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux pour le rallonger. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour ce qui va se passer, mais ils sont plutôt étirés sur une longue période de temps. Alors, s'il y a certaines choses que vous aimeriez voir, vous pouvez me faire des suggestions et je les intégrerai peut-être à un moment donné.**

Kiba : O.O Shika veut mettre Akamaru dehors!

Shika : Il prend de la place.

Akamaru : Wouaf!

Kiba : Même pas vrai!

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que ton chien fait ici?

Kiba : Je l'emmène partout avec moi.

Moi : Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas de lui dans ma fin de chapitre. Met le dehors.

Kiba : Mais…

Moi : Pas de mais.

Kiba : Ce n'est pas juste. Shika, défends moi!

Shika : Review?


	5. 1 décembre

Auteure: Xechada

Genre : Humour, romance, journal intime (oui, oui, c'est un genre)

Couple : ShikaTema, KibaShika, pas sûr pour le moment.

Rating : K+, pas tout à fait sûr.

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Peut-être que je vais les recevoir pour Noël. (C'est beau rêver)

Note : Il s'agit du journal intime de Shikamaru. Lorsque j'écrirai j'utiliserai la date réelle pour éviter de me mélanger. J'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, pas à tout les jours, mais presque. Par contre, même si j'ai quelques idées de la façon dont je vais orienter l'histoire, je m'excuse d'avance pour les jours ou le contenu sera moins intéressant. Il ne peut pas lui arriver des choses géniales à tous les jours.

**Le journal de Shikamaru**

Mardi 1 décembre

Galère! Heureusement pour Kiba que je devais me lever tôt de toute façon. Sinon je jure que je l'aurais frappé. À six heure du matin il s'est précipité dans ma chambre et à sauté sur mon lit. Il était complètement surexcité. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour de la neige! Galère! Mais quel gamin! On dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu de neige de sa vie.

En plus, il se permet de me tirer hors de mon lit pour m'emmener à la fenêtre et que je vois par moi-même. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour le croire. Noël est dans moins d'un mois, il était plus que temps que ça arrive. Je veux bien croire que dans le pays du feu les hivers sont cour, mais faut pas pousser non plus.

Après ça, il s'est mit à sautiller un peu partout dans l'appartement en disant à quel point il avait hâte d'avoir un moment de libre pour aller jouer dans la neige avec Akamaru. Galère! Est-ce qu'il a vraiment 17 ans? Se plaindre d'avoir une mission, je peux comprendre. S'en plaindre parce qu'on voudrait aller jouer dehors? Quelle blague! En plus, il a eu l'audace de me demander si je l'accompagnerais. Plutôt mourir que me perdre mon temps d'une façon aussi stupide.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'entrainement, Choji ne s'est pas retenu de me dire que j'avais l'air de mauvaise humeur. Galère! Qui ne le serait pas après un tel réveil. En plus, il a fallu s'entrainer sous la neige. Quelle journée galère. J'ai déjà connu mieux. Heureusement, après l'entrainement, Choji m'a invité à aller chez lui. Ça m'a permit d'éviter Kiba et de ne pas me faire geler dehors.

Je suis tellement fatigué que je me suis directement enfermé dans ma chambre en revenant. Je crois bien que me discussion avec Kiba devra attendre demain. Pour le moment, je suis vraiment trop épuisé. Je vais me coucher.

**À suivre**

**Je crois avoir réussit à en faire un assez long, comparé aux autres. J'espère que je réussirai à rallonger les chapitres avec le temps. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour ce qui va se passer, mais ils sont plutôt étirés sur une longue période de temps. Alors, s'il y a certaines choses que vous aimeriez voir, vous pouvez me faire des suggestions et je les intégrerai peut-être à un moment donné.**

Kiba : De la neige!

Shika : Calme toi, idiot.

Moi : De la neige!

Shika : …

Kiba : Allons dehors faire des bonhommes de neige et une bataille de boule de neige.

Moi : Oui!

Shika : Je sens que le niveau intellectuel vient de diminuer de beaucoup.

Kiba et moi : *regards meurtriers* T'as dit quoi?

Shika : Euh…Youpi de la neige?

Kiba et moi : Yeah!

Shika : Review?


End file.
